Espionage
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: It was all a lie. Sasuke didn't betray them.It was all a mission, and finally it was over, he could go home! But with the espionage over what kind of life is left for him in Konoha? "Hey dope, I'm back" "...Sasuke? Your...here." "Yeah." "Your...staying?"


Espionage

**So this is something I've been thinking of for a while and I thought I might as well type up the first chapter and submit it to see what people thought of it.**

**Summery: It was all a lie, Sasuke wasn't a traitor. He was a loyal ninja of Konoha, he just had one hell of a mission. But this espionage is over, and now he's coming back home. **

**Paring is unknown for this so I'm going to let people vote on the paring. I know it will be yaoi and I'd prefer not NarutoXSasuke but other than that I'm pretty open.**

**Chapter One:**

Everything's Changing.

Sasuke looked up at the light wood doors to Konoha with a soft smile on his face, finally.

**Begin Epic Flashback**

_Sasuke stared deeply into the eyes of the third Hokage with dread filling his veins every second that passed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. TEN YEARS! He could feel his life falling even more apart while his soul was starting to finally feel whole for the first time in five years._

"_Well Sasuke, will you do this, for Konoha?" The Third asked finally in a tired voice._

_Sasuke was quiet for a long moment then "…yeah, I'll do it."_

…

"_Welcome Sssssasuke, to the Hidden Sound village." Orochimaru said as Sasuke entered the snakes layer. Sasuke took a moment to look around the dark, cave like building that would become his home for the next few years and sighed internally._

"_Some welcome," he muttered sarcastically. "Where will I be staying?"_

"_This way, Kabuto has prepared a room for you that I believe will serve your needs well…"_

…

"_Sasuke come back!" "Come home Sasuke!" "Please Sasuke, it doesn't have to be this way!"_

_Sasuke could hear the voices of his friends in the evenings, calling out to him, willing him home, to the only place he had ever felt loved, if not understood. He wanted to go back to Konoha, more than anything. But he still had seven years._

…

"_So you know then?" Itachi's rich voice asked from across the clearing._

"_Yeah, I know, I know everything," Sasuke replied. "And I forgive you, brother."_

"_I see, well then, in a few years…" Itachi said with warmth in his voice._

"_Yeah, just a few more years." Sasuke smiled._

**End Confusing and Epic Flashback**

The gates opened and Sasuke stepped forward and into the village once again.

"Stop! Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest for treason against the village of Konoha!" The guards cried as he came into sight. Sasuke just smirked at the shocked faces of the genin team about to leave the village. He rolled his eyes as the guards approached to seize him. He dug into the pack on his back and pulled out an old, tattered scroll and handed it to the guard on his left.

The guard hesitantly took the scroll away from Sasuke and after briefly checking it for traps, opened it. The older ninja was astonished to see the hand writing of the third Hokage inside. His surprised doubled at the content of the scroll. "You can't be serious!"

"Pretty far fetched huh?" Sasuke replied, "But the truth, go figure, reality is stranger than fiction some times." He said good naturedly with a little grin.

Said grin was contagious and the nin who read the scroll couldn't help but smile back before he could catch himself. "Well wither this is true or not will be determined by the Hokage, you'll remain in custody until this information is confirmed or disproven."

"Naturally." Sasuke replied and complied with the ninja restraining him. They summoned others to watch the gate as they took him through the city to the Hokage's tower.

…

"Naruto you have to wait! The Hokage will see all of you and explain what is going on at the same time. Not even we know what is going on." Jiraiya said to calm down his pupil, somewhat miffed about not being briefed of the situation ahead of time.

Naruto grumbled and shifted from foot to foot standing in the hallway before Tsunade's office in front of the waiting group of ninja. In addition to Jiraiya and Naruto the group contained Sakura, Sai, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma.

"Don't you at least know something, Shikamaru, Sakura?" Naruto begged.

"You know we don't Naruto, we have to wait and find out just like everyone else!" Sakura replied irritably.

"Okay you can let them in!" The heard Tsunade cry from her office.

Naruto burst through the door to find… "Sasuke!" He called out in surprise.

"Hey dope," Sasuke drawled with a lazy grin.

**Alright so review and tell me what you guys think! REMEMBER! VOTE FOR THE PARING!**

**HERE ARE THE RULES:**

**MUST BE YAOI!**

**NOT NARUTOXSASUKE (yes I put it in NarutoXSasuke and it can be a side pairing in fact I intend for it to be a side paring, but I'd like to do something else, anything else!)**

**ALSO IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WONT CONTINUE THE STORY. I'M NOT THE KIND OF PERSON WHO BLUFFS ABOUT THIS TO GET MORE REVIEWS!**

**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I REALLY WONT CONTINUE, ITS JUST NOT WORTH MY TIME!**

**~ Kuro**


End file.
